


At Your Side.   {( Warrior Cats AU

by Trashy_Otter



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, CrowFeather and LeafPool don't return AU, When LeafPool doesn't return to ThunderClan, fate altering choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Otter/pseuds/Trashy_Otter
Summary: LeafPool had been seeing CrowFeather for many moons now, but once CinderPelt caught them. They left together, never to return. In a universe where Midnight hadn't crossed paths with them to warn them of the clans fate. They live far from the clans in their own world with their kits. Unknowing of the open wounds they left with the clans.======ALTERNATE UNIVERSEThis will contain spoilers, I slapped this together after I thought what might happen if this had happened. So enjoy. This was posted the day before my birthday so it's a bit rushed.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU and will contain spoilers!!
> 
> I tried to not change names of characters so I had to kinda wing it. This follows strongly with many parts of the books LeafPool's Wish and Sunrise I believe it was. Enjoy. Tell me if you see any grammatical errors.

Prologue:  
LeafPool had never forgotten the first time she and CrowFeather decided to meet up, after he had saved her. She never will, she was currently on her way to meet him once more. And only could think of that first meet up.

The tension, the fear, the anxiety, and of course. The joy. She knew she was head over paws in love, she knew he felt the same. They already had admitted it well over a moon ago, it was now three moons of these forbidden meet ups. The moon was high above them, the gathering will be tomorrow night as well. 

Her heart knew this trail so well by now, though it wasn't a path warriors ever used when going out unless they where to stray while hunting. The grass had been pushed down a bit by her own paws, she picked up her pace and bunched her muscles. She scrambled on top of a boulder, her back legs kicking till she pulled her self up. 

"CrowFeather?" She called gently, she peered into the darkness beneath her. A small crater lowered beneath the boulder, she turned around and slid backwards into the shallow hole in the ground. Landing with a soft thump, she turned back around and smelled the air.

Though she wasn't near the border of WindClan. She smelled the thick scent of heather and some herbs that grew near the WindClan border. 

"There you are, I thought you wouldn't show up." CrowFeather's mew cut across the silence, she smiled and came forward to touch noses with the black-gray tom. 

"Yes, I'm sorry. I had to wait for CinderPelt to fall asleep, she was restlessly recently." She smiled briefly and sat down. He came to sit beside her and pressed his muzzle into hers. 

"I was thinking...." he trailed off and glanced over at her, his blue eyes piercing hers. 

"My clan-mates have noticed my absence. AshFoot asked where I was when I came back last time. I told her I was just on a walk, but they know something is off. And NightBreeze asked me to become her mate. I said yes...." he paused to wait for her reaction. 

Her eyes flashed with pain, wincing as if he had sliced her muzzle. She took a breath and just stared at him. 

"You're kidding, right?" She stared at him and he shook his head. 

"They where getting wary, so I had to throw them off my trail." He sighed and gently pressed his cheek against hers. 

"Are you going to stop coming?" She said looking down. 

"No, same time same days." He replied firmly lifting his head. 

"But to be honest? That was nearly a moon ago.... I have been so afraid to tell you." His voice was wry and his eyes shone with pain, LeafPool shook her head. 

"Please don't talk about it... just be with me for now." She whispered and he nodded licking her cheek lovingly. 

 

After all that was settled, they had spent most of the time talking and laying with each other. But now, LeafPool had begun her trek back to camp. CrowFeather headed back towards the WindClan border as well. 

LeafPool saw the camp wall and slunk around the side to sneak into the camp, creeping towards the medicine cat den. She slid into the den and saw CinderPelt fast asleep curled into her nest, her injured leg covered up by her tail. LeafPool pawed at her nest quietly before circling a few times to curl up and fall asleep. 

***

By time LeafPool opened her eyes, CinderPelt wasn't in the den and had left some herbs laying out on some rocks by the herb wall. 

She got up and stretched, licking her fur down. LeafPool looked across the herbs that where out. Not many where out, but. She noticed only the wilting ones where out, so she got up to finish the job for her mentor. 

She began to nose through all the herbs, picking out the wilted and the ones getting close to wilting. Laying them out neatly, keeping the ones that hadn't quiet yet wilted near the front for easy and quick use before they went bad. Taking the completely wilted herbs into her jaws, she headed out the den, it was a while before sun-high so she hadn't slept in that long. 

Heading to toss the herbs, she spotted CinderPelt. She padded towards her mentor that was sitting in a dapple of sunlight eating a mouse. 

LeafPool nodded to her and set the wilted herbs down. She sat down and gazed at her mentor, CinderPelt looked up and stared straight into her eyes. 

"I finished sorting the herbs." LeafPool mummered though she tried to hide her discomfort about the look the she-cat gave her. 

"Thank you... wanna go pick some new herbs with me? I'll be needing all of them, it's gonna be a hard leaf-bare this season." CinderPelt said and finished up the last of her mouse quickly burying the bones. She stood up and whisked her tail, not giving LeafPool much of a choice.

LeafPool grabbed the herbs and followed CinderPelt out of the camp, trotting to keep at her side, CinderPelt seemed to know exactly where she was headed. 

But LeafPool truly felt clueless, but she trusted her and let her lead. Soon the left the path and went to a quiet area. She had been here several times to gather some marigold, there where large patches of it it here. CinderPelt sat down and turned to stare at LeafPool. 

"LeafPool I know where you've been going." The dark gray she cat began with a sigh. 

LeafPool stared at her quietly, a feeling of dread creeping up along her spine. 

"To see CrowFeather of WindClan. I see how you look at him at gatherings, and you've been so tired you can't even do your job right." CinderPelt said standing back up suddenly. 

"I have feelings just like any other cat, I love him." LeafPool tried to defend her self. 

"Of course you have. But a medicine cat has to control those feelings for the good of the Clan. The path we follow has its own rewards. I've never felt cheated by the destiny StarClan sent me." CinderPelt spoke with a voice of reason. 

"You can't possibly understand! You've never been in love! It's easy for you. You never wanted anything else." LeafPool rebutted with anger lacing her her mew. 

"How do you know what I want? How do you know what hopes I gave up to follow the path StarClan laid out for me?" CinderPelt hissed, her hackles raising and her tail lashing. LeafPool had never seen her this angry before....

"You'll come back to camp with me - now!" CinderPelt growled firmly. 

LeafPool stared at her, her thoughts racing faster than a rabbit trying to escape a hunter on the moor. 

"No!" LeafPool snapped and suddenly CinderPelts claws where out and she flew at LeafPool. LeafPool turned tail and fled, sprinting as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was actually going but she kept running. 

Soon she reached the stream border between ThunderClan and WindClan. She gathered her bearings, she knew exactly where to go. She slid down and crossed the stream, heading towards the moon pool. The very place she was named after. 

She padded on, more slowly now. She reached the hollow, sliding into the darkness. Her paws slipping into the dips made by cats that lived here before them. Hurrying down by the pool, she leaned down. Lapping up some of the cold water, and felt her self melt onto the stone. 

Suddenly someone kept nudging at her. 

"LeafPool! LeafPool!" A soft and gentle voice roused her from the sleep. 

"SpottedLeaf!" LeafPool burst out, thrusting her head into the she-cats shoulder lovingly. 

"I thought you had abandoned me!" LeafPool purred, SpottedLeaf shook her head purring as well. 

"Never think that, dear one." SpottedLeaf assured her, her gorgeous tortoiseshell pelt was glowing with starlight. 

The she-cats scent poured and washed over LeafPool, a rough tongue lapped between her ears a few times. 

"How could I leave you to struggle by your self?" She asked gently and tilted her head at the young tabby. 

"You know about CrowFeather?" LeafPool asked looking down, a sweep of guilt rushed over her. 

"Of course..."

"I can't be a medicine cat! I love him so very much!" LeafPool pleaded her eyes shooting up to meet SpottedLeaf's bright eyes. 

"I know how you feel, but ours paths are very different." SpottedLeaf pressed her muzzle into her shoulder, as if hiding almost. 

"If they weren't... I might be suffering how you are now." She whispered into her fur. SpottedLeaf looked up away from LeafPool, thoughts swimming behind her eyes. 

"Please tell me what to do! I'm so lost!" LeafPool begged, desperate for any help from her. 

"I don't have a purpose in ThunderClan anymore! CinderPelt is young and has BrightHeart!" She burst out. 

"BrightHeart just needs something to do right now...." SpottedLeaf said gently. 

"But she is ALWAYS there...." LeafPool complained softly. Though she knew how kit like she sounded. 

"I'll try to understand... but that's not it! I fought with SquirrelFlight. And we NEVER fight!" LeafPool felt anxiety begin to eat her up. 

"Your sister and you, love each other very much. One fight won't change that, love." SpottedLeaf gently licked her between the ears to comfort her. 

"And what about CrowFeather? We love each other, and he wants to run away together...." LeafPool whispered. 

"No cat can tell you what is right... deep inside you know the answer. Your heart knows. The choice is yours." SpottedLeaf said in a soothing tone. 

LeafPool's ears perked and she sat up, like a light had lit up. She DID understand! Her heart created these feelings of the WindClan tom, of course!

"You mean it's okay for me to love him? Oh, thank you SpottedLeaf!" LeafPool was purring loud as a hoard of bees, pressing her cheek to the she-cats. 

Her beautiful glowing tortoiseshell pelt began to fade into the dark. 

"Remember, only YOU know what is right..." her mew trailed off and LeafPool woke back up, her whiskers dripping water from the moon-pool off. Creating ripples across the pool. 

She leapt to her paws, her joints aching terribly from the cold stone. But it felt like nothing. She burst into a run up the hollow, leaving the moon-pool behind her. She knew what she had to do. 

The long walk from the clans to the moon-pool felt like heartbeats before she saw the stream border between ThunderClan and WindClan. 

LeafPool stopped by the water and lapped at her desperately, her blood rushed with excitement. 

"LeafPool!" She heard her name being yelped, she looked up and saw the dark gray tom standing at the ledge leading to the creek. He leapt down the short drop and stopped by her side. 

"You're okay, I was worried..." he trailed off and stared at her, it was obvious she just ran awhile. Her sides where heaving with effort. 

"I just returned from the moon-pool." She gasped, clearly out of breath. 

"Did you run there?" He asked, his jaws agape with shock. She nodded attempting to calm her rapid breathing. 

"I made up my mind." She slowly rose to her paws and stared at CrowFeather. 

"I want to leave with you." She said gently, he burst into a loud purr and began to weave around her. 

"That's amazing!" He purred and nuzzled her neck with his muzzle. 

"Where will we go?" She asked, her breathing much more even now. 

"Not towards the forest. Only the mountains rest there.... how about past the moor? The hills go on awhile, but past there. We should find nice open areas. And since it's just us two, we don't need a bunch of space. I'll take care of you, I promise!" He began to explain, standing up and leapt onto the little ledge once more. 

LeafPool jumped after him, landing beside him nimbly. 

"Are you ready?"

"We're leaving now?" She stared at him in shock. She didn't get to say goodbye yet! But then she paused to think...

"Of course... I'm scared too, but it's for the best." He mummered gently. 

"You're right, it'll be more painful to say goodbye." She whispered. 

"Thank you, I'll do my best for you. I promise.... I love you." CrowFeather said softly. 

"I love you too, CrowFeather." LeafPool assured him, and side by side. They padded away, heading away from the blazing sun that was beginning to rise, making the moor look like it was on fire. Pelts brushing, they left everything they knew behind... their clans, family, and the warrior code.....


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:   
LeafPool's pads ached so badly she felt if she took many more steps her paws would fall off. She glanced behind them, nothing she knew was in sight. The lake, the forest, the clans.... all gone from the eyes. She opened her jaws, the sharp scent of moorland grass and a bit of rabbit bathed her tongue. Her stomach seemed to tighten at the scent, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since before they left. 

But a pain even stronger than her hunger? The gale of guilt and sadness that seemed to sweep her off her paws. She had left everything behind for this tom, she wasn't sure this was entirely right. But she felt it was, so she kept going. 

SquirrelFlight wouldn't understand why she had left, FireStar would be furious and panicked about her whereabouts, CinderPelt would have to get a new apprentice, SandStorm would be grieving, and the whole clan would be confused. 

She didn't know how to feel right then.....

"Hey, it's getting really dark. We should stop and rest, hunt if we can." CrowFeather mummered, she nodded warily. 

"Just a bit further, I'm sure." He encouraged though even he sounded unsure. But suddenly and stopped. 

"Look!" He nodded to a few tail lengths in front of them, the ground gave way to a rocky hollow. 

He gently led her forward, hopefully some nice cover. As he trotted forward to investigate, he saw a hole in the ground, right next to a little pool of water. A a few thorn covered trees. Perfect barriers. Most likely an abandoned fox den. 

But he couldn't even scent anything, so he led LeafPool down and let her rest and get a drink. Their paws slipping on the loose pebbles as they rushed towards the water. 

"We can stay here for a few nights." He decided, and they both began to lap at the water greedily. 

"Shelter and water..." LeafPool puffed and pressed her self against CrowFeather, both of them drinking as much as they could. Soon they felt it was enough, the dark gray tom stood up and looked around. 

"This den back here will be perfect. I'll go look inside deeper, to make sure it's safe. Can you start looking for some nesting stuff? I'll come help as soon as I know it's safe." He asked, glancing over at her, his piercing blue eyes seemed to bore right through her. 

"Sure." She dipped her head and turned around, she felt so refreshed already. But her paws still ached terribly, but none the less, she leapt back up to grab some nesting materials. 

She began to explore the area around them, grabbing a few swaths of heather in her jaws, making a pile of them close by. CrowFeather soon joined her, both of them gathering some plants that they can weave into nests. 

His pelt brushed hers, his scent engulfing her, reminding her it would all be okay. With him here? It always would be.... she could feel it. 

"this will be good, but we need to hunt.... I can teach you to catch rabbits tomorrow. But for now, we're both too tired and we need to rest. But I'm sure that-!" He was cut off suddenly as a mouse shot out only a few tail lengths away, within heartbeats he burst after it. 

Slamming his paw down onto his back, instantly killing it, he scooped it into his jaws and turned to stare at her. 

"That was fast." She purred and trotted closer to him.

"You eat that, I can fetch my own prey. I wasn't a medicine cat apprentice forever, besides. In case an emergency where to happen, we are taught hunting and battle moves. I'm just a bit rusty." She explained and headed towards an area that had some low and wild growing shrubs. 

She heard his paws disappear back into their little hollow, and she began to crouch low. Her jaws parted to taste the air, the warm musty scent of rabbit touched her tongue. Low and behold, it was almost as if StarClan had blessed her. A rabbit about half the size of her torso was sleepily eating away at a patch of bright green grass.

She dropped down into a hunting crouch, holding her breath, she crept forward. The rabbits ears pricked but it didn't move, most likely it didn't have any real predators on the ground. Only the birds that flew above the moor.

Her belly brushing along the grass of the moor, making her twitch a bit as it tickled her. Once she felt she was in distance, she sprang forward. The rabbit froze for half a heartbeat before it took off, she had no hope of racing after it. It was so fast! But as if destiny would have it. 

It dove right down into the hollow and she heard CrowFeather yell out in surprise. 

She ran back and slid down the rocks to reach the pool and den, CrowFeather had the rabbit dangling from his jaws. 

"Did you chase it down here? I'm guessing it lived in the hole I found." He muttered, dropping the rabbit, he used his tail to point out a small house by the base of one of the thorn bushes. 

"This will last us all night, we probably won't have to hunt that much tomorrow either. So let's eat, and get some rest. We can't stay here forever... to risky. But the clans found the lakes, so I'm positive we can find our own place to live the rest of our lives out in." CrowFeather settled down by the pond, laying the rabbit out as well.

"You're right... the hills can't go on forever....." LeafPool cut off her own thoughts. 

'Can they?'

He nodded and let her settle down across from him, and together they ate the rabbit in ravenous famine bites. 

Once they finished eating, they put together makeshift nests. And curled up together, his warmth making her chest swell with happiness. She was sure this was the choice her heart was making. SpottedLeaf was right....

"I'll take care of you, I promise." He whispered, his voice hardly a whisper. 

"I know." She purred, finally giving way to exhaustion, her eyes forcing them selves shut... 

She was standing in a dark place, her paws cold on dew- drenched grass. She was surrounded by loud snarling, but she couldn’t see where it came from. Then she realized that the darkness that surrounded her was a rolling cloud of black fog. It drifted apart for an instant to show her waves lapping the lakeshore. 

Her dream had taken her home..... 

But the reek of blood engulfed her, and she saw that the water in the lake was a blood-red tide sucking hungrily at the land. 

"No!” she gasped.

Before all is peaceful, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. 

 

Every hair on her pelt stood on end. She had left her Clan   
far behind. Why couldn’t she escape StarClan’s terrible prophecy? 

 

The snarling died away, silence. 

Only to break out again behind her, louder than before. Leafpool spun around. The black fog still billowed around her, but she could see huge lumbering shapes moving within it. 

They were too blurred for Leafpool to make out, although she caught glimpses of blunt claws, snap- ping jaws, and small, malicious eyes. A huge dark mass loomed over her, and a claw slashed across her face, ruffling her whiskers and barely missing her eye. 

She leapt back and felt sticky liquid washing around her paws. The stench of blood filled her nose and mouth. 

“StarClan help me!” she yowled. 

She shot awake, fearing pulsing through her veins. Her fur spiked up, she looked around frantically. 

She was still on the moorland, CrowFeather was still at her side. But he was also awake. 

"I smell badger..." he growled, leaping up to stand protectively in front of LeafPool. She tasted the air and could smell the reeking smell of badger, nearly choking her. 

"Stay right here!" He snarled firmly, she nodded, fear began to rouse her once more. He leapt up onto the side and surveyed the area. He flicked his tail, signaling for her to come with him. 

LeafPool leapt up to stand beside him, in the bright moon light. She could just make out the large lumbering shape of a badger, it was not close to them at all. Just in range for its scent to be carried over by the wind. 

"Let's just let it pass.... it won't bother us." He assured her softly, she glanced over at CrowFeather. It didn't feel right... something was off. But she trusted him, she slid back into the hollow with him. They crawled back into their nest and hoped for sleep to take back over. 

"I'll stay awake for awhile.... just to be safe." He said into her ear, resting his nose in her neck fur. She nodded and tucked her nose under her paws, closing her eyes. She relaxed, his scent keeping her calm.... she finally managed to get some real, good, and dream free sleep.......

***

Several sunrises had passed by now, they had left the rocky hollow behind only the day after they found it. Now they where sheltering over night in a tree hollow, they managed to leave the moor, and find a forest. The forest bordered right on the moor, though she felt the moor might never end. 

This is where she wanted to stay for moons... it's was gorgeous, and mimicked part of the lake territory......

Recently, she had felt so sick. Bloated and tired. She had an idea why... but she wasn't sure. 

"CrowFeather?" She called gently, his head poked out of the tree hollow moments later. 

"Yes?" His gray-black pelt seeming to glow in the afternoon light. 

"We need to talk... would you like to go for a walk?" LeafPool's voice was ginger and wary. Fear sparked in his eyes, never the less. He nodded and began to follow her, they walked side by side, their pelts brushing. 

CrowFeather looked over at the she-cat lovingly, he was afraid she might want to go back home. Though they had travelled so far already...

She kept leading them further away, soon they found a nice large tree with lots of shade. LeafPool came to sit upon the soft grass, her amber eyes watching him intently. 

"CrowFeather?..... I... I'm not positive. So don't get to excited. But.... I think I'm going to have kits." She said her eyes round and large. 

He stared at her silently, as if he was trying to process what he just heard. 

"That's amazing!" He yowled and leapt at her, knocking her backwards into the lush green grass. He was purring louder than a horde of bees, he nuzzled against her and licked her cheeks several times. 

LeafPool began to purr as well, nuzzling him in return, it felt as if hundreds of butterflies filled her stomach. She touched noses with him and they looked into each other's eyes for a while. 

"I love you!" He mewed gently, his eyes warm with love. 

"I love you too CrowFeather." She whispered and they rolled over to lay beside each other on their backs. 

"We should stay here awhile... what do you think?" He asked softly. She knew she wanted too, but she hadn't been able to find any of the herbs she would need while kitting. 

"I haven't found any herbs that we will need.... we should keep moving while I'm able too. Within a moon, these kits will be here. If I will have any, I'm pretty sure but not entirely.." she sighed, he nodded in understanding. 

"Okay, well, we still have a little while of day light." CrowFeather smiled, LeafPool nodded.

"Hey! I can teach you to hunt rabbits now." He purred, jumping up to his feet. 

"I can try, but there is not hope of me being fast enough." She joked and he shrugged it off. 

"You'll learn, it's okay." He smiled and trotted off towards the large moor. 

"See if you can smell any." 

She nodded and opened her jaws, at first she could only smell the sharp scent of heather and moorland grass. But once she truly focused, she could smell the warm scent of rabbit. 

She nodded towards a sloping hill and he purred. 

"I smell it too. Let's go!!" He bound towards the hill, LeafPool right on his tail.

***

The sun had set long ago, it had already been another few days since they had left the tree hollow. 

"I can really tell I'm carrying kits now. One of them keeps kicking me." She stumbled and CrowFeather had to let her lean on his shoulder. 

"You can tell it's gonna be fast then." He joked and she forced a purr. 

"Have you found any of the herbs yet?" CrowFeather asked curiously, she shook her head. 

"Only water-mint, but that won't help me kit." She mummered lightly, he flicked his tail and growled. 

"This is impossible. How did we get so luck to find the lake? It has all the herbs we need." He grumbled. 

"StarClan led us there.... I'm afraid they don't agree with us as of now." She said. 

The tom said nothing in return, his gaze cast straight ahead. 

"Look... two-leg nests." CrowFeather nodded towards the right of them, almost dead ahead. 

"They always have cat-mint! Come on!" LeafPool burst into a sprint, she took off and he ran after her, both of them running towards the nests. The trees around them blurred slightly as they tried to keep pace. 

CrowFeather and LeafPool heard a loud roar, suddenly CrowFeather grasped her tail in his jaws. He bit down as hard as he could, she screeched in pain and fell onto her side. Heartbeats later a large shiny monster flew past them. Hardly whisker lengths in front of LeafPool, the grit from the thunder-path flew at them. 

The she-cat scrunched her eyes shut and flattened her ears, the wind buffeting her fur back. CrowFeather held onto her scruff and dragged her away from the monsters path. 

"T-Thank you." She stammered out and pressed her muzzle into his fur. 

She was trembling with fear, black stained her face where the grit had flew at her. CrowFeather began to softly lick at the grit, flinching at the rancid taste, but LeafPool seemed to relax at his touch so he continued....

"Come on, we can take a break till night falls. Less monsters are out then." He whispered gently, she nodded before he helped her up. She leaned onto his shoulder for support as he led them towards a bundle of roots, the roots jutted out at odd angles but it would give them some cover. 

"You can tell leaf-bare is almost here. I hope we can get the herbs in time." She whispered softly, trying to get the thunder-path off her mind. 

"You're right, it's getting really cold." He sighed and began to nose the leaf-litter into a pile. He looked around, some moss was stuck to the tree. He reached onto his back legs and used his claws to gather a bundle of it. Grasping it in his jaws, he laid it on top of the leaf-litter and the she-cat laid down. 

A sigh of content escaped her muzzle, he smiled gently and curled around her tightly, relying on each other for warmth. They closed their eyes and took a nap, waiting for the sun to set...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-  
Once they did wake up, it was nearing moon-high. 

"Let's go." CrowFeather shook her gently with his paw, she slowly opened her eyes, they glowed a bright yellow in the low light that came from the two-leg place. 

"I haven't seen a monster for awhile. They come by so rarely, they're almost all asleep." He smiled, LeafPool slowly stood up, shaking her pelt out before stretching. 

"Let's go." She agreed and they walked towards the thunder-path. They couldn't see or hear any monsters, slowly stepping up into the hard ground. Before they both booked it across the path, they kept running away from it even after they were no longer on it. No monsters had come even after that. 

"We did it." He breathed out, once they slowed down. They where on the very edge of the two-leg place. 

"Thank StarClan." She whispered and sat down, trying to catch her breath. She was wide awake now.

"Let's start looking, I'll go this way. You go the other way." LeafPool instructed, he nodded and trotted down along the stone walls of their dens. 

The she-cat watched him go before turning around and brushing along the walls, she looked around and tasted the air. Smelling nothing but the acrid and awful scents from the two-leg place. 

"Who're you?" A deep voice suddenly hissed. 

LeafPool jumped and spun around, balancing on the fence, was a huge brown tabby cat. With a thickest amount of fur she had seen on a cat. He was HUGE.

"M-My name is LeafPool." She stammered and began to back up slowly. The giant tom leapt down and began to approach her, his hackles raised. 

"This is my home!" He growled and she flattened her ears. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just passing by, I'm trying to find cat-mint." She tried to explain, she couldn't fight with kits. Besides, even if she wasn't expecting kits, she wasn't a great fighter. 

"Well hurry up.... wait, cat-mint? Why is that?" His hackles flattened slowly and he began to circle her. 

"You're not from here... where do your house-folk live?" He asked raising his chin up, revealing his blue collar with a bright shiny thing dangling from it. 

"I don't have any two-legs. Im a warrior." She wasn't a warrior, but she was afraid the kitty-pet wouldn't know what a medicine cat was. 

"A what?" He actually began to laugh. 

"A warrior, well. A medicine cat to be more specific." She replied swiftly. 

"Well, 'warrior'. My name is Mud. Where do you come from?" Mud asked, sitting down across from her. 

"Far away from here. Me and my mate have left our lives behind." She replied and swept her tail over her side slightly. 

"We're looking for cat-mint incase one of us or our kits get sick. I heal cats, it's what I do." She explained.

"LeafPool! Get away from her!" A yowl burst out and CrowFeather appeared from the shadows, his dark fur colors hid him well. He flew into Mud's side and raked his claws into his thick pelt. But only ripped out chunks of fur. 

Mud yowled in rage and spun around, he wasn't as agile and quick as CrowFeather. 

"Stop! Stop!" She cried and leapt to her paws, CrowFeather backed up spitting and hissing, his back arched and tail puffed up. 

"Please, he's nice." LeafPool tried to soothe, she ran her tail along his spine and he looked over at Mud who still stood a defensive position. 

"Fine... who is he anyway." He growled and looked over at her. 

"Mud, he's nice I promise. We where just talking." She said and resumed sitting down, Mud was cautious but took a seat in front of her again. 

"So, you said you where expecting kits?" He asked, his muzzle had a scratch across from where CrowFeather had struck him. 

"Yes, he's the father." She purred and CrowFeather puffed his chest up pridefully. 

"Any names yet?" He asked and she shook her head. 

"They aren't due for at least another half moon." She shrugged. 

"So, I know where some cat-nip or cat-mint is." He smiled and stood up. "My friend, her two-legs have some in her backyard." He nodded towards his fence. 

"Her name is SnowBall. You can't miss her, she usually is in her yard and has a snow-white pelt." He explained. 

"Follow me!" He stood up and took off, the two shared a look before getting up and rushing after the tom.

Not long after they even left, they stopped. Only about 30 tail lengths from where they where. 

"SnowBall!" He yowled and waited, staring up at the fence silently. 

A white she-cat leapt onto the fence and stared down at him. 

"Hey! Who're they?" She focused her attention onto the two and smiled. 

"LeafPool and her mate-..." 

"CrowFeather." CrowFeather cut Mud off, Mud glanced at him before looking back to Snowball.

"Yeah, him. They need cat-nip." He explained. 

"Oh! We have a ton, come take what ever you need." She smiled and climbed back down, Mud leapt onto the fence before disappearing onto the other side. 

LeafPool was hesitant but heard Mud call for them, CrowFeather jumped up first to see if it was safe. 

"Come on, it's safe." He promised. 

"That's not what I'm worried about, I'm already getting..... more round. And I can't balance well, what if I fall? Or can't jump high enough?" She fretted, Mud suddenly was beside CrowFeather on the fence. The wooden wall giving an ominous creak at their weight. 

"We can help you!" Mud landed beside her and tilted his head. 

"CrowFeather, grab her scruff when I tell you. LeafPool, climb onto my back." Mud explained, he pushed him self directly against the fence for support and braced his muscles. 

LeafPool was hesitant but climbed onto the large toms back. 

"Now!" He yelled and straightened his legs as much as he could sending her a bit higher, CrowFeather grabbed her scruff and tugged as hard as he could. She helped to her best abilities and grabbed onto the fence with her claws. 

She steadied her self at the top and held on for dear life. Mud leapt up and the fence wavered, she gasped in fear clinging on as tight as she could. 

"Come on, the leap down is easier." Mud promised and jumped down, landing with ease. CrowFeather was next and landed on the soft grass. 

"You're turn." He called, LeafPool took a deep breath and jumped down. She landed, her paws bracing most of her fall. She let out a large puff of air and gasped. 

"They didn't like that." She growled as one of the kits kicked, hard. 

Mud chuckled and began to explore the yard a bit. 

"Over here." SnowBall called happily, LeafPool looked up and at the she-cats paws, she noticed was the largest amount of cat-mint she had ever seen. It would've been enough for each clan to have at least three full bundles, and plenty to spare and snack on like treats. 

"Holy StarClan!" She gasped and rushed forward. 

"Have as much as you want, my house-folk seems to think it's a pest." She purred and LeafPool touched noses with her in thanks before she began to carefully nip the bottom of the stems. 

"Thank you so much, we won't forget this." LeafPool promised, SnowBall shrugged and smiled. 

"It's no problem, and don't be afraid to return for more when ever you need it." She smiled and LeafPool nodded. 

"We will be on our way now, thank you. May StarClan light your paths." LeafPool dipped her head, she closed her eyes and ignored the confusion the two cats had about 'StarClan'.

CrowFeather and Mud once again helped LeafPool over the fence before the two said their goodbyes to Mud and SnowBall. 

Once they started walking, LeafPool made up her mind. 

"The forest, it's so close to these cats. And I want to stay here. Not in the two-leg place of course. But this forest, I'm sure if we look around we will find the herbs we need. These cats are so nice, we should stay." She explained, CrowFeather didn't say anything in return. 

"CrowFeather?" She gently prodded at him with her nose.

"We can wait to see, it doesn't feel like home yet. But neither did the lake.... so we can wait first?" He said gently, looking very unsure. 

"That works for me." She agreed and purred, rubbing cheeks with him. 

"Let's look for a place to stay for awhile at least. Even if not forever, I want to stay awhile." LeafPool announced, he didn't question it, she began to lead the way and try to find a place to call home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-  
LeafPool and CrowFeather managed to find a cave like area, it was surrounded by rock walls that towered high above their heads. It reminded her of the ThunderClan camp really. It was really close to the moor as well, some of the cave even opened up to the yawning sky. 

"It's perfect!" CrowFeather declared, the dirt sending up clouds around his paws. 

"I agree, we can set up a temporary camp here. Dig a small area for prey, build dens, set up the rest of the front wall area where the rocks don't cover. It'll be nice!" LeafPool purred and brushed pelts with CrowFeather lovingly. 

He nodded and bound forward, the cave didn't go very far back at all, and it wasn't that big. The area outside it though, was much wider and larger. A perfect area to keep growing kits contained. 

He began to clear an area for their nests, the could share a large nest but soon he'd need his own once the kits where born. 

"I'll go gather the nest materials and look for herbs." LeafPool offered, he thanked her before she walked out into the forest and began to explore for what they needed. 

***

A half moon had passed, LeafPool looked like she was about to burst, her sides bulged so large she could hardly walk. 

"I found a stick I can keep around till I kit. I'll need it." She smiled and set down the large thick stick, CrowFeather purred and stepped away from the bramble walls he was weaving together. They had made this into a camp the clans would use, it was perfect. And it had already been decided, they would stay here with the kits as long as they could. Hopefully forever. 

"Can you help me here?" He called over his shoulder, LeafPool peered over and saw him trying to pull to brambles together. She nodded before trotting over, she grabbed one end carefully and began to tug as hard as she could to pull them together. Soon they managed to weave them together. 

"There we-!" She winced and cut her self off, jumping away from the brambles. One of the brambles had managed to slice open the tip of her nose. 

"Ow..." she hissed softly, he darted over and licked the small bead of blood up.

"Are you okay! Are the kits okay!" He demanded and licked her nose again. 

"We're all fine. It's just a cut, a tiny bit of marigold and I'll survive." She purred, his anxiety made her feel bad but it was hilarious. 

"I'll go grab some!" He said firmly before running into the cave, along the wall, he reached into the oddly carved holes and crevices with his paw. He carefully dug around till he pulled out a small leaf of marigold hooked on his claw. 

"Here." He returned back to her and chewed it up before carefully spreading across the puncture wound. 

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you." She smiled and rubbed her cheek against his carefully. 

"Probably die." He joked and she laughed softly. 

"Maybe." She padded towards the cave, but before she reached it, sprinkles of rain began to descend from the sky. 

"Oh great." She laughed but stumbled nearly to the ground suddenly with a growl. 

"LeafPool!" He gasped and dashed forward, he grabbed her scruff and hauled her to her paws. 

"What happened?" He asked concern lacing his words. 

"CrowFeather.... the kits are coming!" She managed to gasp out, a sudden spasm of pain racking her whole body. 

"Come on! Inside, I'll grab your stick." He helped her into the nest and rushed back outside into the pouring rain. 

He ran back into the cave with the stick in his jaws, he set it in front of her and she grabbed it as fast as she could. 

She bit down hard as a spasm took over her, she quivered and dropped the stick as a cry of pain escaped her jaws. Scarlet throbbing pain grasped her entire body, she yowled in agony as a kit slithered into the moss. 

"What do I do!" CrowFeather gasped taking a step back, he seemed more fearful than LeafPool. 

"N-nip it's sack, lick its fur backwards and put it by my stomach." LeafPool stammered and tried to explain more but a pain made her stop. 

CrowFeather nipped the sack and retched back from the rancid taste, once it broke. A wail pierced the air, causing her to wince. He squinted his eyes shut and tore the rest of it away. He picked the kit up gently and placed it at her stomach.

She could feel the kit latch on, her world expanded from pain to take in this gorgeous kit. The pain disappeared for a few calm heartbeats. It was the most perfect kit she could have asked for, she didn't even have a name or any idea if it was a tom or a she-kit. But she knew she would love it, she would die for it....

Suddenly, the worse pain she'd ever felt in her life, took over. Her thoughts swarmed by a red mist of pain, she screeched in agony. 

"I-I can see another kit!..... it's not coming." He stared at her with horror. 

LeafPool felt fear grip her, she knew cats could die if kits got stuck. 

StarClan help me! She thought, fear flooding over her. 

She tried to use her own paws to manipulate her belly, but she felt so weak that she flopped back down. 

"P-press-!" She stopped with a hiss of pain. 

"Please, just get it out!" She yowled and kicked her legs out, the movement caused the kit to shift.

"Do that again!" He gasped and tried pushing on her flank, he then leaned forcefully against her belly and flank. Making her shriek in protest. 

"Sorry!" He gasped but by time he got off of her, a huge golden tabby with broad shoulders slid into the nest. CrowFeather nipped the sack, and the little kit gave a deafening wail. 

LeafPool felt it's muzzle latch on to her, she let her head fall into the nest and she closed her eyes. She wanted to sleep forever, she could hardly breathe. 

"No! Stay awake, you know better!" He snapped suddenly and shook her, she peered open her eyes and stared at him silently. 

She nodded, but pain once again took over making her cry out. 

She pushed with what little energy she had left and a small gray tabby slid out into the nest. It was tiny compared to its litter-mates. 

"That's it!" He purred and touched his nose to LeafPool's. 

CrowFeather nipped it's sack and licked it till it mewed gently. 

"Stay here. And stay awake!" He said firmly before rushing out into the pouring rain. 

LeafPool tried her hardest to keep her eyes open, but she was so tired. She found her self staring at the kits. Three perfect kits. StarClan had blessed her with them, she tried her hardest to forget the Prophecy about those three stars. She was sure it couldn't be her kits, they where regular perfect kits. No dangerous future in front of them.....

CrowFeather returned to the den with a mouse and a clump of moss full of fresh water. 

"Here, you'll need it for strength." He mummered gently nosing the moss towards her first, she lapped at it and purred at the relief it gave her. 

"Burnet and Borage, the leaves. The ones I showed you." She whispered, he nodded and rushed over to their supply. He returned and let her eat the leaves. She shuttered at the taste of the burnet, the taste make her want to vomit. 

"Thank you." She whispered and leaned on him, slowly sitting up against him. She stared down at the kits and purred. 

"Perfect." She whispered. 

"Two toms and a she-kit." He muttered and she purred louder than before. 

"I couldn't be more thankful." She whispered and laid down, closing her eyes, letting sleep take over. 

***

She woke up later that day, CrowFeather had returned with more prey. 

"It's snowing, look." He nodded out and LeafPool slowly sat up, a dizzying spell took over and she had to lie back down. But once she looked outside of their cave, a bright white scene awaited her. 

The little black she-kit got away from her brothers, mewing with fear as the cold air reached her. LeafPool pulled her back and licked her ears softly. 

"Look at you... a perfect mother." CrowFeather sat beside her and began to groom her slowly, the kits writhed at her belly and couldn't seem to sit still in the cold weather. 

"And the perfect father at my side." She purred and licked his cheek gently. 

The snow continued to build up all around them, their cave no longer gray and dark. 

"Rest, I'll watch over everything." CrowFeather said his tail twitching with excitement. 

She nodded and laid down, curling protectively around the newborn kits. 

***

A sharp mewl arose the sleeping parents, CrowFeather lifted his head and rested it across LeafPool's back. 

"The biggest tom, he's crying." He whispered, his voice betraying how amazed he was. His kits where born and healthy. 

"Yes." She nodded and nudged him to her belly, but he wasn't hungry. He just simply seemed to want to test his voice. 

"We should name them." LeafPool said gently.

"Yes, we should." The dark gray tom nodded, he nodded to the she-kit who was a spitting image of him. 

"HollyKit." He whispered, LeafPool's heart swelled, she nodded happily. 

"Like the bark of a holly tree." He explained. 

She looked over to the golden tabby tom. His voice, his color, and a thick ring of fur around his neck. 

"LionKit." She declared with a purr. 

"any idea for this little guy?" CrowFeather asked gently. 

"Not yet..." she took a deep breath, she needed the perfect name. 

"That's okay, it takes time I suppose." He nodded. 

"You want to stretch your legs? You haven't even stood up since kitting." CrowFeather stood up, she felt cold very quickly. 

"I can try." She agreed, he offered his shoulder to lean on. He slowly helped her up, once her warmth was gone. All three kits began to cry and mewl in protest and want for her warmth. 

"It's okay little ones. Mother is here." She purred and gave each kit a soft lick between the ears. 

"Here, this'll keep them warm." CrowFeather assured her, he leaned down past LeafPool and tucked all the kits tightly against each other. Nosing the nest to fit their forms and keep them warm, the kits quieted down and seemed content. 

"There." He said. 

"Thank you. Where do you want to walk?" LeafPool asked softly, they headed towards the entrance of the den. The snow was still falling, and it reached about less than half way up their legs. 

"We can get SnowBall and Mud to see the kits! They'll be ecstatic!" LeafPool suddenly gasped, a purr rumbling in her throat. She had grown attached to the two kitty-pets, even further explaining clan life. Telling them the real reason they where way out here. Both cats where understanding, and helpful in any way they could. 

They had even found out that SnowBall was expecting kits as well, her due date was close to LeafPool's. Last time they saw her, she couldn't even climb her own fence. 

CrowFeather nodded and they began to fairly short walk back to the two-leg place. Living here as long as they had, they found secrets out about the land around them. A small two-leg made tunnel led under the thunder-path. 

It always stunk so bad it stung, but it was much safer and quicker. Once they did run into a cat like creature, it had a dark ring around its eyes and a striped tail. So they had to be careful, when they had told Mud. He informed them; it was a raccoon. 

It was so cat like they thought it was a rouge at first. Once they reached the ThunderPath CrowFeather cursed suddenly.

"We need to watch the kits! You go back-!" He growled. 

"I can go, I need to walk more. You go back, I'm sure they're fine. We just need to get used to having kits around...." LeafPool said gently, he nodded before sprinting back to the cave so quickly he was gone instantly. 

She turned and watched a few monsters pass before she saw the small dark hole. She rushed forward and through the tunnel, once she came out the other side, it was a very short walk to Mud's den. 

"LeafPool!" A deep purr called out to her. 

"Mud, hello!" She smiled and stared up at him. 

"Did you?.... you're to thin!" He gasped and began to purr louder than a hoard of bees. 

"Where are the little ones? And how many?" He leapt off the fence and began to circle her. 

"They're at our den, and there are three. Two toms and a she-kit." She said, pride making her puff her fur up. 

"That's wonderful! Congratulations! SnowBall has been so excited, she'll be dying to come see them! Do you reckon she can make it?" He kept rambling on and on. 

"I think she can, we can go tell her now." LeafPool smiled and together the two went to fetch the white she-cat. 

A short walk over and Mud leapt the fence, LeafPool stared up and took a chance. She held her breath before bunching her muscles and leaping up, nearly missing, but she managed to balance. 

"You did it!" He purred and leapt down, she followed after him and landed perfectly. 

"It's much easier not carrying kits." She smiled. 

"I bet, SnowBall?" He began to yowl for her, when there was no response he sighed. 

"Hold on." He muttered before trotting towards the den, LeafPool flattened her ears and went to duck beneath a close by bush. 

Mud's dark brown tabby fur began to turn a speckled white as fresh snow began to fall. 

"We better hurry." He said before butting his head into a space in the den, but instead of going through, it made a loud bang. LeafPool gasped, she didn't think anything was in the way.

"How odd." She whispered, soon a two-leg appeared and SnowBall was at its paws. 

LeafPool pressed her self deeper into the bush, she stared silently watching as it slid open the invisible wall. 

"SnowBall!" Mud purred and rubbed cheeks with the younger she-cat. 

"Thanks for letting me out." SnowBall purred, she was round as a pebble, once the two-leg shut the thing once more. LeafPool bound out to approach the two. 

"LeafPool!" SnowBall gasped and ran forward to touch noses with her. 

"Look at you!" She grinned and nodded towards LeafPool's sides. 

"Will I be that swollen and loose?" SnowBall suddenly looked like she would fret over it. 

"All queens do, but you get most of your shape back." LeafPool reassured her, SnowBall smiled and looked around. 

"Where are they?" SnowBall asked dropping her head low to peer under the undergrowth. 

"Back at our camp, I wanted you and Mud to come meet them. They're eyes aren't even open yet." LeafPool explained and headed towards the fence. 

Together LeafPool and Mud did what they did when she was getting ready to kit, pull her over using Mud as a boost. 

Once they where over the fence, they headed towards the thunder-path. 

"How many are there?" SnowBall asked, hesitating before entering into the tunnel after Mud and LeafPool. 

"Three. Two toms and a she-kit." LeafPool called over her shoulder. 

Once they exited the tunnel, it wasn't a very long walk to the camp. 

"Here we are! This is where we've been staying. Come visit when ever you want." LeafPool smiled and slid through the bramble entrance she and CrowFeather had put together. 

"It's so... homey I guess. Not what I thought." Mud seemed hesitant but SnowBall looked intrigued. 

"Wow!" She gasped and bound forward excited to come see the kits. 

"You're back, welcome you two." CrowFeather was lying down curled up around the kits lovingly. 

"Oh my goodness!" SnowBall peered over CrowFeather and down into the nest, all three kits where fast asleep and content. 

"They're adorable." Mud purred looking at them as well. 

"Any names?" He asked raising his head to look between CrowFeather and LeafPool. 

"LionKit, and HollyKit. We're waiting for the perfect name for him." LeafPool tapped each kit with the tip of her tail when she named them. 

"How about Worm?" SnowBall joked as the little gray kit began to squirm and cry. 

LeafPool picked him up gently and moved him to set directly at her paws, siting down she began to lick him till he went quiet. 

"WormKit huh? Has a nice ring to it." CrowFeather purred and gently licked the other two till they began to purr. 

"Look!" Mud gasped and put his muzzle really close to LionKit, his eyes fluttered open and he squeaked as soon as he saw Mud. 

"He opened his eyes!" CrowFeather mewed, his voice revealing how excited he was. 

"Hello LionKit." LeafPool licked the top of her kits head, the little tabby lifted his head to stare at her and he purred. 

"He has such pretty amber eyes." SnowBall commented, her blue eyes where shining. 

"Thank you." LeafPool touched her nose to SnowBall's ear in turn. 

"Her too!" Suddenly CrowFeather burst, his fur spiked in excitement. 

"HollyKit, oh her eyes!" LeafPool stared into her gorgeous green eyes. The color of the grass, beautiful and sparkling. 

LeafPool looked down at the unnamed kit but his eyes stayed shut, he had buried his face into her fur, trying to shut out the excitement and noise. 

"It's okay little one, I'm here." LeafPool whispered wrapping her tail around him to comfort him. 

"He's adorable." Mud said gently, he got up and came to crouch down by the little gray tom. 

"Have they been outside yet?" SnowBall asked curiosity making her eyes shine. 

"No, they're only three days old. I want them to be a bit older." LeafPool replied, lighting holding her paw on the toms back to comfort him. 

"I understand." SnowBall nodded and turned to watch the kits. 

"There growing so big already though, I can hardly believe it." CrowFeather let out a breath. 

"It happens so fast." Mud agreed with a soft laugh. 

"Thank you for letting us come see them." SnowBall smiled, she turned and licked her belly. 

"I can't wait for mine." She purred. 

"Just wait, it hurts. So be careful." LeafPool chuckled. 

"Oh I've heard. My sister had kits and just keeps blabbering on about how much it hurts and then how sensitive she was. And how much she wishes she never had them!" SnowBall seemed to be disgusted by the the fact a queen could have kits and NOT want them. 

"Some cats just aren't meant to be parents...." LeafPool said gently, thinking of SpiderLeg. He never loved his kits he had with Daisy. The poor queen had to raise them by her self.

She was just thankful she had CrowFeather to help her, if she hadn't left with him.... They would've had to stop seeing each other.... 

"I guess so. But I can't image NOT having these kits!" SnowBall puffed, the pure love and affection in her voice made that much clear. 

"That's good. Those kits will be lucky to have you." LeafPool smiled and lightly touched her nose to the queens side. 

"Thank you." She grinned and licked LeafPool's ear. 

"We better be heading back! Congratulations you two!" Mud bellowed, joy evident in his eyes and voice. 

"Thank you both for coming!" LeafPool dipped her head and bid their farewells. 

"Momma?" A soft squeaky voice rang out and LeafPool turned back to the nest and saw HollyKit standing on the edge of the nest peering out at her. 

"Yes, dear?" LeafPool guided the little unnamed kit to the nest and set him in with his two litter-mates. 

"Mama!" HollyKit repeated and began to purr. 

"She doesn't know many words yet." CrowFeather chuckled and tilted his head. 

"How about papa?" CrowFeather gently nudged her with his paw. 

"Mama?" HollyKit repeated turning towards him, her little ears pricked up straight. 

"Close enough, love." He joked and nosed at her lovingly, pulling her towards him before he began to groom her. 

CrowFeather continued to groom HollyKit, LionKit looked over at them with wide eyes before hauling him self to his paws and waddling over as fast as he could. His tongue sticking out in concentration and his short tail sticking straight up behind him. 

"Mama!" LionKit began to copy HollyKit. CrowFeather sighed before looking up at LeafPool, she let out a 'mrrow' of laughter and gently popped LionKit on the ear, he purred at her and leapt at her paw. 

He grasped it between his tiny front paws and began to nibble on her, his tiny thorn sharp claws dug into her. She winced and tried her hardest to not pull away. 

"Now now little one, be careful." She purred and swiftly licked him between the ears, he let go and stared at her. 

"It's okay, go play with your sister." LeafPool assured him before nudging him towards HollyKit. 

"Any names yet?" CrowFeather finally asked before he turned to lick her ear gently. 

"Not yet." She replied, looking down at the small kit who still hadn't yet opened his eyes. 

"It's okay, let's get some rest while we can." He muttered gently and laid in the nest, she followed and curled around the kits before he curled around her....


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-  
LeafPool watched as the kits had wondered out of the nest into the cave area, it had been 5 sunrises now, the littlest kit had yet to open his eyes. But the snow had mostly melted, enough for the kits to go play in it without going under. 

She and CrowFeather currently where relaxing in an unexpected patch of sunlight. 

"It's lovely out here." She muttered gently and snuggled closer to him, he nodded and watched HollyKit and LionKit scramble out of the nest before running towards the snow. 

The littlest of them, tumbled out of the nest trying to follow the noise. Suddenly, his eyes flashed open. LeafPool was stunned by the dazzling blue that she was greeted by.

"Just like a jays wing!" She blurted and could hardly tear her eyes away from his. 

"JayKit." CrowFeather whispered before purring. 

"It's perfect!" LeafPool purred and looked around at her kits. He held his eyes open before blinking a few times, HollyKit squealed suddenly as LionKit threw some snow at her. JayKit looked up and ran towards the noise, blundering straight into a snowdrift.

CrowFeather got up and hooked him out of it. 

"Hey, buddy. Shouldn't it be easier now that your eyes are open?" He joked and knocked some snow off JayKit's head. 

LeafPool looked back at the other kits, LionKit had came back towards CrowFeather and JayKit. But HollyKit, she was tussling around with a soppy leaf, biting it and clawing the edges. 

"Come on fierce warrior." LeafPool purred and led the kits back towards the nest. The barely sat still long enough to be licked clean, CrowFeather had gone out hunting not long after. The kits, now they where exploring the cave. Sticking to the inside area, exploring every crack they could. 

"Don't get into the herbs!" She called as HollyKit pushed her nose into the crack where they kept chamomile.

HollyKit pulled her self back out and tottered towards LeafPool for some milk. Suddenly JayKit ran right into the wall of the cave, LeafPool braced her self for his cries for help. JayKit simply shook his head and turned around, heading the other way. 

LionKit had found some moss, he had began to tear at it and rip into it. HollyKit leapt up and waddled towards it with excitement, JayKit heard their squeals and he headed their way. Once HollyKit saw him, she stepped back to let him have a turn. 

JayKit took a few more steps till he stood on it, suddenly looking down, he began to chew and claw at the moss. Though there was hardly any left after LionKit had gotten hold on it. 

"I love you all so much." She whispered, their personalities already showing so much. 

HollyKit was thoughtful and kind, LionKit was brave and bold, JayKit was smart but seemed vulnerable....

***

Three more sunrises had passed, LeafPool and CrowFeather where watching the kits play in the clearing. The snow had completely melted and it was nice, leaf-bare wasn't over and could ruin them still. LeafPool knew this, but for now. All was nice and peaceful. 

JayKit was wrestling with HollyKit, while LionKit chased and pounced on CrowFeather's tail. LeafPool watched over them all, relaxing as her mate groomed her. His tongue's soothing strokes made her feel like everything was right and would always be alright....

"LeafPool! CrowFeather!" Suddenly yowling made them both leap to their paws, the kits scattering towards the nest out of fear. Besides LionKit who stumbled after his parents trying to help. 

"Mud? What's wrong?" LeafPool stepped aside as the huge tom tumbled down the tunnel into their camp.

"It's SnowBall! She's stared kitting, the first kit made it just fine. But now, she's bleeding everywhere! A kit is stuck! Her house-folk aren't home! I can't get mine to follow me! The neighboring cats don't even care!" He kept yowling, fear making him panic more than ever. 

"SnowBall!" LeafPool's heart seemed to stop for a moment, she couldn't lose her!

"CrowFeather! Get Mud as much cobweb and burnet you can! Get it to me! I'm going now!" LeafPool snapped the orders before sprinting as fast as she could out of their camp. 

Her paws ached already, pebbles digging into her pads. She could feel them tear, but terror and love for the queen made her keep going. She dashed through the tunnel, speeding up as much as she could. She leapt straight over the fence, landing with a loud thud and rolling a few tail-lengths into her yard. 

"L-LeafPool! Help me, I'm so scared! Please!!" SnowBall's gasps and cries made LeafPool start to shake. She stood up and limped over, she could tell she pulled a muscle in one of her back legs. But right now. That didn't matter. 

"It's okay SnowBall. I'm here, I'm gonna save you and your kits!" LeafPool promised her, ignoring the raging doubts in the back of her head.

LeafPool gave her a quick look over, her belly was flat, she only had one kit to deliver. But it was stuck.... blood was pooling around her flank, it was going so quick she could hardly believe it. 

LeafPool lifted her tail, she could see the kit was coming out the wrong way. She had never seen a kit be born that way. Ever. 

"P-please get it out!" SnowBall began to cry. 

LeafPool began to push at her flank and belly, trying her hardest to shut out the queens ear-piercing shrieks of agony. She kept SnowBall's tail out of the way, watching as the kit slowly slid out. She shoved down as hard as she could on the she-cats flank. The kit slid out instantly. 

LeafPool nipped the sack and licked its fur backwards as rough as she could. But the kit was silent. She closed her eyes and suppressed a sob, a still-born....

"LeafPool. I.... I..." SnowBall began to struggle to talk. Mud suddenly leapt the fence and ran over, handing the cobwebs to LeafPool. She began to stuff the cobwebs into the wound, the blood didn't stop. Only stained the cobwebs red, her beautiful fur now a dark red. 

"SnowBall.... hang on, please!" LeafPool suddenly yowled at the top of her lungs, she knew it was a lost cause. Yet she couldn't help but plead. 

"StarClan, please! Save this queen! Her kit needs her!" She cried out and felt her legs begin to shake. 

"LeafPool.... I know... I feel it... my kits won't have me.... I can.... please. Take... take my kits." SnowBall's breath began to grow more ragged and shallow. The blood never seemed to stop, it had gone right through the cobwebs. LeafPool began to sob and had to rush and touch noses with her. 

"I will. I promise." She began to cry, the queen purred softly and turned her head to look at the two kits at her belly, unaware one hadn't even made it.....

"Mud, thank you for everything.... I.... love you all...." SnowBall took one large breath, before letting it out with a purr. 

She smiled and suddenly her chest stopped rising, her body grew stiff and her eyes glazed over. 

"Mud... she's gone." LeafPool whispered, Mud suddenly let out the most heartbreaking yowl LeafPool had ever heard. 

He fell to his knees and pressed his nose into her fur, he looked down at the two kits. A pure white kit and a bright ginger one. 

LeafPool pulled the kits to her, the would need her warmth and milk. She had already made the promise, she planned to keep it too. 

The little white kit, still wasn't moving. But she needed to try! She held the kit between her two front paws, she pressed on its tiny chest and kept lapping at it as roughly as she could with her tongue. She shook it and kept moving it, using her paws to compress its chests and kept licking its fur the wrong way. 

Suddenly it gave a squeak of protest, she held her breath before kept her efforts going. The white kit was alive. StarClan had mercy on it.....

"Mud.... what should we name them?" She whispered gently. 

"SnowBall always wanted to name one of them Robin." Mud whispered, he shook his head and gently tapped the ginger one. 

"RobinKit." LeafPool smiled and tried to blink back the sadness that overwhelmed her. 

"And... In honor of her mother, SnowKit." She gently lapped the small white kit at her paws. 

"SnowKit and RobinKit.... I love it." Mud said softly, LeafPool smiled and touched her nose to his cheek. 

"Do you want help carrying them back?" Mud asked nodding towards the thunder-path. 

"No, they're so small I won't need help. You should go rest.... it's been a tough day." She muttered, she licked at his shoulder like you would a kit. He nodded and headed towards his nest, he seemed so down and upset. She knew she felt that way.... 

"Okay little ones, I'm going to get you home. I promise I'll raise you as if you where my own." She vowed before grabbing each one of them. She had no trouble carrying them both, they weren't even a sunrise old yet. 

She leapt the fence, carefully as she could before walking past Mud's den. She glanced through the fence and saw he was laying in the grass, his nose buried into some flowers. 

She dipped her head sending him a prayer from StarClan. Once she finished she rushed towards the tunnel, these kits needed to be home soon as possible....

Once she was in the tunnel, a sharp pain took over making her stumble. The kits began to mew in protest. 

"Sorry... let's rest here...." LeafPool muttered and apology before finding the driest spot she could, once she laid down she set the kits down as well. They squirmed about till they latched on and began to suckle, she lapped at their pelts gently. 

LeafPool was in such pain it was hard to believe, she hadn't gotten physically hurt... but knowing SnowBall won't ever come running to see them when ever she found a plant they might be able to use. Even if half the time they where just blades of grass and such, she really did try...

Suddenly LeafPool felt a searing pain take across her cheek, she let out a shriek of pain and instinctively ducked her head and curled around the kits. She felt several scratches burn through her pelt and she cried out in pain. 

"Please! I have kits!" She cried and braced her self further. 

"Prove it!" A hiss was spat at her. 

LeafPool hesitantly unfurled and tried to see into the shadows, but she saw nothing. No one. 

"Fine... but get out of my tunnels, next time I won't be so kind." The voice snarled, still no body attached to it.... LeafPool nodded and grabbed the kits, without looking back she held onto the kits and raced out of the tunnels. 

She didn't stop sprinting till she saw the walls of their camp, she burst through the tunnel and darted right into the nest. JayKit and HollyKit where the only ones in the nest, without any words, she set the two kits in the nest and curled around all four of them. 

"LeafPool! What happened! I've been worried sick!" CrowFeather gasped once he saw her, she had blood staining her paws from SnowBall.... as well as fresh blood along her muzzle and back from the tunnels. 

"What... what happened... who are they?" He was hesitant at first to speak. 

"I got attacked in the tunnels on the way back. I'm fine... but this blood...." LeafPool gingery held up one of her front paws. 

"Isn't my blood.... SnowBall didn't make it.... I promised I'd take her kits. RobinKit, a name SnowBall had chosen awhile ago. And SnowKit, after her mother..." LeafPool felt her voice crack as she held back a wail of grief. 

"She.... never mind that! We can't take these kits!" CrowFeather suddenly sounded exasperated.

"I will. I promised her!" LeafPool snapped back. 

"No; they aren't ours." He growled. 

"I don't care! Their mother is dead, they need my milk." She began to argue. 

"No!" He growled once more. 

"Why!" She finally hissed her fur rising. 

"They're kittypets!" BreezePelt finally spat. 

"My father was a kitty-pet." LeafPool said in such a calm voice that guilt made his pelt crawl. 

"That's not what I meant." He looked down, he felt like a kit being scolded. 

"Oh, it wasn't? Hm. Funny. That's exactly what it sounded like to me. Wether you'll be apart of their lives or not, I'm raising these kits as my own." LeafPool growled and lashed her tail, she began to lick her own wounds promptly turning away from him. He stared at her helplessly, she acted as if he wasn't even there. 

"It's okay little ones." She whispered, she purred as HollyKit sniffed the new kits her eyes bright and excited. 

"Who're they?" HollyKit asked suddenly. 

"SnowKit and RobinKit. They're your new litter-mates." LeafPool introduced them, JayKit said nothing but began to sniff the kits. 

"They smell funny." JayKit replied instantly. 

"They need to be cleaned up." LeafPool chided gently, he shrugged and heard LionKit playing with a ball of moss outside the nest. 

JayKit followed the sound, he ran into the side of the cave as the sound echoed. LeafPool stared at him silently....

He couldn't be....

"JayKit!" LeafPool called the young kit back to her. 

He mewed indignantly before returning back to the nest, he wanted to play. 

"Can you find me a leaf to clean off the kits some more?" LeafPool asked. 

"I can do it!" HollyKit volunteered instantly. 

"No, JayKit can do it." LeafPool thanked her anyway, HollyKit puffed and flattened her ears. 

JayKit bound into the opening of their camp, he looked around before he stepped on a leave. He instantly leaned down and let his whiskers drag across it. 

"The biggest one you can!" LeafPool quickly added, he shook his head before continuing till he stepped on another one. 

Once again he stopped and began to feel it, this time using his paws as well. 

"Is this one okay?" JayKit didn't look up from the leaf, he kept feeling it. 

"Yes, that one is perfect." LeafPool purred. He happily picked it up and trotted back towards her, nearly tripping on the leaf on the way.

"Thank you JayKit." LeafPool touched her nose to the tip of his ear. 

He smiled before his ears swiveled towards the noise of LionKit. He squealed in joy as CrowFeather began to play mossball with him. 

"LeafPool?" CrowFeather saw her staring, she looked over and lowered her ears. 

"Yes?" She muttered meeting his gaze. 

"Are you okay?.... listen... I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Of course these kits are ours, we're in this together." He suddenly blurted, he didn't want to let the wounds sit. 

"It's okay.... but you can't just spit words out like that. You must watch your tongue. We have kits to raise now." LeafPool conceded, he nodded and looked down at his paws. 

"But what's wrong? You seem upset. I mean more than just at me." CrowFeather chuckled, she smiled sadly and nodded to JayKit. 

"I.... I think JayKit is blind." She finally said, she got up from the nest and went to stand in front of CrowFeather. 

"Why do you think that?" CrowFeather seemed to prickle at her words. 

"You see how he gets around. He bumps into several things." She nodded as he tried to play with LionKit. 

"All kits do, they're clumsy." CrowFeather defended and swiped his tail over his back. 

"I know, but I asked him to find me the biggest leaf... he didn't though, he brought me only the second one he could find." LeafPool sighed. 

"Let's say he IS blind.... he is still our kit." He muttered. 

"Of course he is, I won't love him any differently. And you better not either. I just wanted you to know. But I'm positive that he is blind. It might effect his life, it may not. It all depends." She explained, gently touched her nose to his cheek gently. He nodded and curled his tail up slightly. 

"It's okay, we got this." CrowFeather smiled. 

"You're right. We do have this." She purred, she went to lay back down in the nest to finish cleaning the two new kits as CrowFeather went to play with LionKit and JayKit....


End file.
